Major operating systems typically include a “file explorer,” which is an application that enables a user to view folders and files, perform actions, launch applications, search storage media and so forth within a graphical user interface (GUI). In a conventional file explorer, a file or folder is commonly represented as a two-dimensional (2-D) icon with some additional information such as a file name or type displayed next to it. A user may click on the icon to perform an operation on the file or folder. Because there is a limit to the size of the icon (in many cases, 64×64 pixels) and the amount of space available for relevant data (e.g., file name, type, size, etc.), additional information about the file and how it can be used are displayed at other locations in the explorer.
Conventionally, this auxiliary file information is displayed in a “right-click menu” and a “left hand pane.” The right-click menu (i.e., the menu that appears upon the user clicking on the icon with a right mouse button) typically provides available file actions and a link to a properties menu. The left hand pane (i.e., an information area typically displayed on the left side of the file explorer) usually displays additional metadata and actions.
The 2-D icon approach to displaying file or folder information forces a user to look somewhere other than to the icon for such information. For example, a user must either discover that a right-click exposes some additional file information or must look off to the side to the left hand pane. This poses a discoverability problem for many users. Namely, because this information is not displayed directly in context with the icon, users often ignore or forget about it. Thus, useful information may go undetected and/or unused because the user is not reminded of its availability by the icon.